Golden Castle 2016
This event started 22-Mar-2016 and will last 4 days. (Not to be confused with another event called Golden Castle that ran in 2014) A golden castle was discovered in Camelot. Conquer it and make its owner Golden Mordred to your vassal. Find the Gold Banner, impress Golden Mordred by defeating him and he might accept you as his new leader! During this event gather Golden Banners for a chance to win fabulous riches! Be on the lookout for one of the most fearless and brightest shining beings known as Golden Mordred and prepare your party to stand and fight! Defeat this powerful enemy for a chance to gain his allegiance as well as recruit many other new and exciting Heroes! As a 7 star Hero, Golden Mordred has an extra Heroic Power in addition to his Skill and Combos! This Heroic Power works like a one-card combo. No matter who he is paired with, Golden Mordred's Hand of Betrayal has the chance to instantly kill an enemy team. (Note: his proc skill is Sacrilege: Greatly increase Attack of your party) Equip the following cards to help increase the amount of Golden Banners you find during the event: * 4 Bonus Golden Banners - Golden Arthur * 4 Bonus Golden Banners - Golden Uther * 3 Bonus Golden Banners - Morgana the Young * 3 Bonus Golden Banners - Arthur the Young * 2 Bonus Golden Banners - Golden Gwar * 2 Bonus Golden Banners - Golden War Evolve your cards for even greater bonuses: * Tier 2 cards grant 2x * Tier 3 cards grant 5x * Tier 4 cards grant 12x Battles Confront Golden Mordred on Easy or Hard mode for a chance to earn his allegiance! The more times you defeat this boss the greater chances you'll have of acquiring him! You have a chance to win a boss card on both Easy and Hard levels. * Hard requires 20 stamina points per turn but yields better rewards. * Easy requires 10 stamina points per turn. Loot Exploring Loot Hard Cost: 20 Stamina * 20 XP and 200 Gold * 1x, 2x, 5x, 10x Golden Banner * 1x Golden Castle Chest * 4x Ascension Shards * 2x Ascension Stones * Max Level Golden Godfrey * Max Level Goldenshield Champion * Lv 1 Sir Caradoc Easy Cost: 10 Stamina * 10 XP and 100 Gold * 1x Golden Banner * 10x Arena Ticket * 2x Ascension Shard * 1x Ascension Stone * 1x Summoning Stone * 1x Spirit Potion * Golden Arse * Max level Knight of the Rose * Max level Sir Kay * Lv 1 Lancelot the Young Boss Loot Rank Awards * 1st Prize: 4x Golden Mordred, 15x Summon stones , 10x Golden Castle Chest * 2nd Prize: 3x Golden Mordred, 15x Summon stones , 10x Golden Castle Chest * 3rd Prize: 2x Golden Mordred, 15x Summon stones , 10x Golden Castle Chest * 4th- 5th Prize: 1x Golden Mordred, 10x Summon Stones, 10x Golden Castle Chest * 6th - 10th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 10x Golden Castle Chest * 11th - 20th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 5x Golden Castle Chest * 21st - 30th Prize: 10x Summon Stones, 5x Golden Castle Chest * 31st - 50th Prize: 5x Summon Stones, 3x Golden Castle Chest * 51st - 100th Prize: 3x Summon Stone, 2x Golden Castle Chest * 101st- 250th Prize: 1x Summon Stone, 2x Golden Castle Chest Reward Ladder * 250 - 1x Summon Stone * 500 - 1x Ascension Shards * 1000- 2x Spirit Potions * 2500 - 2x Endurance Potions * 5000 - 2x Summon Stones * 7500 - 1x Golden Arse * 10000 - 4x Ascension Shards * 15000 - 4x Spirit Potions * 25000 - 5x Summon Stones * 35000 - 5x Endurance Potions * 49000 - 10x Summon Stone * 60000 - 12x Ascension Shards * 80000 - 15x Spirit potions * 95000 - 8x Endurance Potions * 110000 - 18x Ascension Shards * 130000 - 20x Summon Stones * 150000 - 20x Spirit Potions * 175000 - Sir Tristan de Lyones * 200000 - Golden Mordred Possible Chest Outcome * Golden Mordred * Golden Arthur * Golden Uther * Sir Percival * Olwen * Juicifer * Culhwch * Golden Godfrey * Morgana the Young * Sir Caradoc * 1 Summon Stone * 1x Ascension Crystal * 1x Ascension Shard Category:Events